A cat and shark in Remnant
by MementoMori115
Summary: Due to the miscalculations of a certain scientist, two dark-skinned beauties end up in a world they were never meant to be in. How will they affect this world, and more importantly, how will they got back to their own?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello everyone! Thank you for choosing to read my new story. These two characters are two of my favorite female characters in all of anime and manga and I was disappointed to find a lack of good crossovers with them in it. I've wanted to write a fanfiction with them in it for a while now and had several ideas in the works, but they didn't get far. It took longer then I'd like to admit for me to realize 'hey, why don't I use them both in the same fic? The dichotomy between them could make for a good story.' And so here we are. This is the mostly complete first chapter, to which I will add more if the story is well received.**

 **Know that I will be taking a few liberties in this story, so if things don't quite add up you'll know the reason why. (hint: RWBY characters with Resurreccion.) Anyway it should be awesome should you ignore some inconsistencies.**

 **Be sure to leave a review to let me know how it is.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

As with most stories, this one began with good intentions, intentions that were waylayed by the miscalculations of a single scientist. But through his mistake, it brought hope for a brighter future to another world. Two people who were never meant to be in that world, would set in motion a chain of events that would change the worlds very foundation. For it is not always a kinder, gentler soul that is needed. Rather, the soul of a mischievous cat, and a calm shark.

 **(-)**

Roughly a year had passed since the Quincy war reached its conclusion. And with time, the forces of the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo had managed to lick their wounds and rebuild. In the wake of the war, the new head-captain, Shinsui Kyoraku, had come up with a rather unprecedented proposal for the two worlds. He proposed that a mutually beneficial alliance between the Shinigami and the surviving Arrancar be formed in order to foster a healthy allegiance between the two forces.

The surviving Arrancar would be allowed to roam freely in Hueco Mundo and rule from Los Noches, provided that they do not meddle in the affairs of the living, as well as keep the Hollow population from becoming too strong. The theory was that one day Arrancar and Shinigami would be able to stand alongside one another should a threat like the Quincy ever show itself again.

Needless to say there were many who were apprehensive of the plan, but in the wake of the war, it was better to build bridges rather than burn them. As it was the alliance started off well enough despite some resistance on the Arrancar's side given most of their predispositions. But under the rule of their queen, Tier Harribel, who saw the potential of the alliance, their qualms with it were silenced.

And so in the months after the Quincy war there was peace among the worlds of the Living, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo. A peace that, if everything went according to plan, would remain for many years to come.

We now turn our attention to the focus of this story. In the town of Karakura lies a small shop called Urahara Shoten. Inside the shops living quarters were two women who were eagerly waiting for their host to return. The first woman stood with her back leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and her arms crossed under her considerable cleavage. She was a rather tall tan-skinned woman with messy golden blonde hair with three braided locks. She wore a rather revealing outfit that was comprised of white baggy pants that were tied at her waist with a black sash which revealed a bit of her thighs, and a rather exposing jacket that showed off her midriff. The jacket was white with a high collar that covered the majority of her face, but left the underside of her rather large breasts exposed. The sleeves of the jacket completely enveloped her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Her name is Tier Harribel.

Across from her, sitting on a couch with her legs spread in a rather unladylike manner, was another woman. Her skin was a shade darker than Tier's and her waist length purple hair was tied in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a black undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. Her name is Yoruichi Shihoin, also known as the Flash Goddess.

The two of them silently waited for Kisuke Urahara to return from finishing his latest pet project in the other room. According to him, he wanted to test it on both an Arrancar and a Shinigami, and being that the two of them were available they ended up being volunteered for it.

"So, do anything interesting lately?" Yoruichi asked trying to break the ice.

"No." was Tier's instant reply.

"...You're not a very talkative one are you?"

"What is there to talk about Shinigami?" inquired Tier.

"You know you don't have to call me Shinigami. You can just call me by my name, Yoruichi. I'm not too big on formalities."

"Very well. I suppose it would be only fair to allow you to call me Tier as well."

"You got it Tier-chan!" Yoruichi said in a rather sweet voice.

"On second thought, just call me Harribel."

"Boo, you're no fun." Yoruichi said as she pouted. "And here I thought we could be the best of friends. One day we would be painting each others nails and talking about boys and stuff."

"I fail to see the purpose of painting ones nails. And what do boys have to do with anything?" replied Tier.

"You know, talking about who you like romantically and such. Don't tell me you don't know what love is."

"I am more than familiar with the emotion for I feel it towards my fraccion, but I have no romantic interest with anyone of note if that's what you are asking. Nor do I plan on it."

"Hmm, that's too bad. I could have tried to set you up with someone nice." Yoruichi said as she leaned forward resting her chin on her hands. She then glanced at the clock and realized just how long they had been waiting. "Damnit Kisuke! How much longer are you going to be?!" she yelled down the hall.

"I'm just finishing right now. You two can come in now." came a voice from another room.

The two women headed down the hall to the room where Kisuke was and inside they found the bucket-hat wearing man typing on a console next to a large arch.

"You mind telling us just what this invention of yours is?" asked Yoruichi.

Kisuke turned with a smile on his face and whipped out his fan which he opened to hide his face. "Why my dear Yoruichi, this is my very own teleporter!" he said rather excitedly.

"Tele-"

"-porter?" the two women asked.

Kisuke was all too happy to explain his invention to the two of them. "Yes, you see, with Senkaimon and Garganta you still have to travel through a precipice world. And in times of crisis the time spent traveling can be the difference between life and death, so I devised a machine that will make the process instantaneous." he said as he gestured to the arch with arms spread wide. "Behold! My teleporter machine!"

If it wasn't Kisuke then they wouldn't believe it. The mad scientist had actually built a teleporter.

"And this is what you want us to test?" Tier asked apprehensively.

"Why yes indeed Harribel-san. But you needn't worry. I have gone over the calculations dozens of times and there is a 100% chance of success."

The two women glared at him for a moment and he began to crack under pressure. "Okay 99%, but that is me covering my ass should something go wrong. Which it won't." he said reassuring them.

"I still don't know about this Kisuke." said Yoruichi warily.

"Don't worry. I already tested it on a mouse and it worked splendidly. The mouse was teleported successfully to the correct location and was without injury or ailment."

The two women shared a look.

"I stake my reputation as a scientist that nothing will go wrong. When was the last time one of my inventions failed?"

Yoruichi could think of several, but they were all minor things. Just about everything dangerous he made sure was foolproof and couldn't fail. "Alright, I'll do it."

"I suppose I shall as well." Tier conceded.

"Excellent!" Kisuke said as he snapped his fan shut. "Now let me just put in the coordinates. I will have you teleport just outside the shop okay?"

The dark-skinned beauties nodded in response as Kisuke finished typing in the coordinates. As he pushed the last button, a swirling vortex of blue energy began forming in the air at the center of the arch. It spread outward until it reached the walls of the arch and stopped.

"Ladies first~" Kisuke said as he gestured to the portal.

The two of them shrugged. What's the worst that could happen? And then they walked into the portal.

 **(-)**

When the blue light subsided and the two women opened their eyes, they said in unison.

"I'm going to kill you Kisuke."

For layed out in front of them was a forest that was dimly lit by the sun which was slowly making its descent on the horizon. It golden rays lighting up the leaves like a pretty picture of autumn.

"We are most definitely not outside the shop." stated Yoruichi.

"Indeed. I doubt we are also anywhere in the land of the living as well." said Tier as she looked skyward.

"Why do you say that?"

Tier simply continued to stare upwards. Yoruichi followed her gaze and her eyes were met with a surprising sight. Hanging in the sky... was a shattered moon.

"Damnit Kisuke." she muttered. "99% MY ASS!" she screamed as she kicked a nearby tree which promptly fell over from the strength of her kick.

So now here the two of them were, trapped in an unknown world with no way to get back and no way of knowing if they were safe. Things couldn't get any better.

After calming down Yoruichi began to scratch at the back of her head. "Well, as soon a Kisuke realizes we're missing he will do his best to recreate the same outcome in order to find us. So we should probably stay put and wait. Knowing him it shouldn't take too long."

Tier nodded in agreement and the two of them took a seat on the felled tree.

Unknown to them however, was that Kisuke's teleporter had exploded after they left, leaving the scientist singed and undoing the several months of work that it took to build it.

As time began to slowly pass by the two became increasingly annoyed by Kisuke's lack of intervention in their current predicament. Yoruichi was rapidly tapping her foot on the ground impatiently,whilst Tier had taken to counting leaves to pass the time.

"Sooo, how are your fraccion?" asked Yoruichi in an attempt to get a conversation going to pass the time.

"They are well. Thank you for asking. Though I must know the reason for this sudden interest."

"Oh you know, just trying to pass the time. They say that time passes by faster when you enjoy yourself, and having a good conversation is one way to do that."

"I suppose you are right." Tier said after a moments thought.

"Besides, it wouldn't hurt to get to know each other better. What are your hobbies?"

"I enjoy spending time with my fraccion as well as reading. Los Noches is stocked with more than a few books from the land of the living. You?"

"I enjoy a good fight and a good nap afterwards. Also teasing prudish people. One of my favorite things to do is transform into a cat and-"

"Wait, you can transform into a cat?"

"Why yes I can. Perhaps I'll show you one day. Anyway, I like to transform into a cat. And when I'm a cat my voice is really deep like a man's, so when people first meet me as a cat they think I'm a guy. Then I transform into my true form and their jaws drop when they see me." Yoruichi giggled as she remembered some of the more amusing reactions. "Priceless."

"Interesting. Can all Shinigami transform?"

"Nope. I'm special you see. So, back to our conversation. Is there anything you really want to do in life?"

"I would like to visit the ocean. Something about the serene waves calls to me. I find the idea to be very soothing. Perhaps I had some connection to the ocean in life. After all, my Resurreccion allows me to control and produce water."

"Hmm, interesting theory. It is quite possible that you are right."

"What about you? Do you have any goals in life?"

"Meh, not really. I just want to spend my time relaxing in my cat form." Yoruichi said as she leaned backwards against the tree. "Man, I wish I had a deck of cards on me. That way we could at least play a game."

Tier nodded in agreement. "Yes, a game of any sort would be most welcome right now."

Yoruichi suddenly hopped up from her lying position and began walking deeper into the forest.

"Where are you going?" asked Tier.

Yoruichi looked over her shoulder back at her. "To pick flowers. Why? You want me to stay here so you can watch~?"

To her credit, Tier didn't miss a beat in her response. "Pervert." she said before turning away.

Yoruichi shrugged and gave a 'what can you do' look, before heading into the foliage. After she was certain she was far enough away and out of sight, Yoruichi slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her pants as she looked around one last time. She then loosened her pants and dropped them around her ankels, revealing her risque black thong underneath. She grasped at her thong and slowly slid it down her legs to join with her pants, exposing her firm buttocks, well-trimmed bush, and pink slit. Yoruichi gingerly squatted down and was about to start peeing when she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Is that you Tier? You know, if you wanted to watch all you had to do was ask. That and pay a small price." Yoruichi said teasingly. It was then that her fighting instincts kicked in as a black blur lunged out of the foliage. She jumped backwards through the air, her garments flying off of her legs and landing in a tree in the process, and landed several meters away from her previous position.

She looked to where she was a moment ago and was greeted by a curious sight. A creature now stood where she was. It had fur of the purest black and glowing red eyes that were filled with malice. Upon its head was a mask of bone, white as the moon itself with intricate patterns scrawled across it. It's similar to that of a Hollows's but different at the same time. Stuck in the beasts back were several spikes that were jutting out from its flesh, but they did not seem to cause it pain. It had razor sharp claws that appeared to be made of the same material as its mask. The overall figure was that of a bipedal wolf. But the most shocking bit of information that Yoruichi picked up on was its lack of a soul. It was completely empty.

"Well now, what might you be?" Yoruichi asked aloud, mostly to herself seeing as the creature would most likely not respond. She then took up a fighting stance, uncaring of her current state of undress. "Hey Tier! Get over here!" she called out.

In a buzz of static and a burst of sonido, Tier appeared next to Yoruichi. "What's the matter? You need something to wipe with? I don't have any..." It was then that Tier heard the growling and her eyes snapped to the source to see the mysterious creature.

"It seems like we have a peeping tom. Sorry buddy, but I'm not so easy as to let someone watch me pee without paying first." Yoruichi said jokingly.

Tier sighed and rubbed her forehead at Yoruichi's blatant shamelessness.

The creature began to strafe to the side, almost as if it was gauging them, before it let out a low howl. Moments later there was a rustling in the bushes again and several more smaller beasts jumped out from cover. They lacked the bone spikes of the original creature, and given that they were wolf-like, it probably meant that they were a pack and the big one was the alpha.

"Any ideas as to what these things are?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." said Tier as she withdrew her Zanpakuto from its sheath. "They certainly aren't Hollow's."

"Yeah, and they aren't wolves either. That's for sure. Kisuke would have a field day trying to figure this out. They must be native creature to wherever we are."

The beasts growled as they began to circle the two women.

"Well whatever they are their hostile." Tier said as one of the smaller wolves charged her and leapt to try and pounce on her. With all of her training, the beast might as well have been moving in slow motion. Just before it reached her, Tier slashed across and cleanly bisected the creature. Its two halves fallen to the ground behind her.

The rest of the pack seemed undeterred by this and proceeded their attack. One lunged at Yoruichi who caught it by the arm and flipped it over her body. She slammed it into the ground with enough force to create a small crater. Another used the presented opening and charged her from behind, poised to slash at her with its claws. Just before contact was made Yoruichi disappeared and left behind an afterimage which confused the beast as it slashed through her but felt no resistance. "Up here." The beast looked up to see Yoruichi in the air with her leg raised, still despite her lack of clothing as it showed off her pussy, and brought it down of the beast with an axe kick. The creatures head shattered and left yet another crater as she followed thru into the ground.

Two more wolves charged her, but she was more than ready for them. The Hakuda master delivered a palm strike to the closest one which sent it careening into several trees, knocking them over as a result, and roundhouse kicked the second which, given her strength, knocked its head clean off. Yoruichi looked over to see how Tier was faring and unsurprisingly she had no trouble whatsoever.

Tier mercilessly cut down each of the beasts that dared to get near her with clean, precise movements and efficiency. One of them got lucky and landed a hit on her, but her Hierro took the force of the attack and she was unharmed as a result. She then proceeded to punish the offending beast with a decapitation.

As the pack began to thin, the women noticed that the bodies were 'decomposing' rather fast. After they were killed they began to turn to black mist which disappeared into the air.

"These creatures are awfully strange." said Yoruichi as she punched another through a tree.

"Indeed. The only one that seems to have any sense of self-preservation is the large one." Tier noted as she glanced at the original which was standing towards the back of the pack.

"Well, my only complaint is that they can't put up a good fight. This feels like a waste of my time." Yoruichi said as she threw yet another wolf in the air, only for it to crash back down to the ground with lethal force.

"At least this way we won't get rusty." Tier replied.

"True, but I'd still like a little challenge. These things don't even stand a chance."

And it was true. Between both of their speed and skill, even when holding back, it was a truly one-sided fight. Soon the packs reinforcements were reduced to nothing and all that remained was the alpha. Yoruichi and Tier stared at the beast for a moment and it growled lowly before retreating back into the woods.

"Well, I guess that's over." Yoruichi said as she put her hands on her hips.

"It would seem so. Just what were those things anyway? Certainly not Hollow." Tier said as she returned her sword to its sheath.

"Agreed. They were something else entirely. I'm sure Kisuke would be able to find out if he was here. At least they're gone now."

"By the way..."

"Yeah?"

"How long do you plan on staying like that?"

"Hmm?"

Tier pointed downwards and Yoruichi's eyes followed, only to see that she was currently bottomless with her ass hanging in the breeze. In the heat of the moment she had completely forgotten that she lacked her lower garments.

She chuckled lightly as she scratched the back of her head. "That first one quite literally caught me with my pants down. I guess they flew off at some point." she said but made no attempt to cover her shame. "They should be around here somewhere. But first, back to business." Yoruichi said as she walk behind a tree and squatted down.

"What are you doing?" asked Tier.

"I still haven't had a chance to pee. Just give me a minuet. You can look for my pants while you wait."

Tier let out a resigned sigh as the sound of trickling fluid made itself known. She decided to make herself useful and find Yoruichi's pants which didn't take long. They were snagged above in the branches of a nearby tree.

As soon as Yoruichi was finished she came back out and Tier handed her pants to her.

"Thanks for that." Yoruichi said as she fished some tissues out of one of the pockets before spreading her legs in order to wipe her crotch clean. She then stepped into her panties and returned them to the place where they belonged followed by her pants. "Good thing I always keep spare tissues on me, otherwise I'd have to use leaves." she said as she snapped her waistband.

Tier squeezed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Just try to keep your pants on in the future."

Yoruichi grinned slyly. "No promises."

"Pervert."

"Guilty as charged. Now let's head back to-" Yoruichi was cut off by the sudden sound of gunfire and fighting in the distance.

"Sounds like there are others out here as well."

"Yeah, and sounds like they are in trouble as well. Let's go investigate." Yoruichi said as she shunpoed away followed after by Tier with her sonido.

The two of them arrived at a dirt road alongside a field where there were four combatants fighting it out. Three women and one man. It was three against one and things were not looking good for the one as she had just been pinned by two of the assailants whilst the third stood in front of her. For some reason all of their faces save for the pinned woman's were blurred, almost like an illusion was cast over them. The woman in the red dress pulled out a glove while the restrained woman struggled to get free.

Yoruichi and Tier had yet to be noticed as they were along the treeline so they would have the drop on them. "What do we do?" asked Tier.

The woman in red held her glove up to the others face and something black shot out of it and began to drain her of energy from the looks of it.

"We help." answered Yoruichi. "You cut that thing and deal with red while I take the other two. Go!"

Tier almost instantly appeared next to the woman in red which startled her and she then swung her Zanpakuto, cutting the energy draining gloves tendrils in half before delivering a kick to the woman's midsection which sent her tumbling. Yoruichi shunpoed behind the other two and grab them by the shoulders before tossing them down the road. The trio, seeing that they were temporarily outmatched, decided to escape. The woman in red used some kind of mysterious power to temporarily blind Tier and Yoruichi with a flash of light, and when it receded the three were gone.

They would have gone after them, but the victim of the attack had fallen unconscious and was now lying on the ground and they were concerned for her condition.

"What now?" asked Tier.

Yoruichi hastily kneeled down to the woman's side before examining her with some kido. "Half of her soul has been stolen!" she said with alarm.

"What?!"

"I don't know exactly how, but that thing must have been sucking out her soul and transferring it to the other woman."

"What can we do?" asked Tier.

Yoruichi was about to respond, when another presence made itself known. Rushing over to them was a man had graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wore a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Hanging around his neck was a crooked cross-shaped pendant. In his hand was a massive greatsword of unusual design.

The man immediately slashed at them with his massive sword, causing the two of them to jump backwards from the downed woman. He then took up a defensive posture in front of her. "Ohw era ouy?" he spoke, but neither Tier nor Yoruichi understood what he had said.

"What did you say?"

"Tahw eht lleh? Tahw egaugnal era ouy gnikaeps?"

The two tried to approach the man calmly, but he just swung his sword at them again while still staying by the woman's side.

"I think that he speaks a different language." theorized Tier.

"Looks that way."

 **(-)**

Today was turning out to be a bad day for Qrow Branwen. First he wakes up with the mother of all hangovers, then he just misses Amber at the last town, and now she's unconscious after an attack from the two women in front of him. What's more, he couldn't understand a word they were saying. How could he bring them in for interrogation if he couldn't understand them?

Then one of the women, the purple haired one, held up a finger as if to say 'wait a moment'. She then muttered something incomprehensible before a blue ball of light appeared in her hands. The ball split in two and floated up to touch the two women on their foreheads before fading.

"Can you understand me now?" asked the purple haired one.

"Wha... Yes! Now I can. What the hell was that light?"

"A spell a friend of mine designed to help with language barriers. We can now understand your language." the woman answered with a flip of her hair.

"Spell?" Qrow raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you a maiden as well?"

The woman smirked. "I suppose I am a 'maiden', but I have a feeling you mean something more by that."

"Indeed I do." he responded, never lowering his guard. "Why did you attack Amber?"

"We didn't attack her." said the other woman. "She was being attacked when we intervened and drove off her assailants. We were trying to help her when you came along."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because if we were your enemy..." the purple haired woman said as she disappeared. "You would be dead by now." Qrow heard as a whisper behind his ear. It was then that he noticed the small knife that was being held against his neck. He didn't dare move lest he get himself killed, so he decided to play along for now.

"Okay, you could have killed me just now, but that don't prove anything. You could just be luring me into a false sense of security. And by the way, threatening someone at knife point isn't a very good way of getting the whole 'I'm not your enemy' point across."

The woman shrugged. "So I've been told. Still doesn't stop it from being effective at defusing situations. Nothing quite says 'listen to me' like a knife to the throat."

"I can't argue with that." Qrow said as he maintained his calm. "So if you weren't here to attack Amber, then what were you doing here?"

"Believe it or not we're lost, and I doubt you would be able to supply us with viable directions. But that doesn't matter right now. What is important is that we tend to Amber." the purple haired woman said as she withdrew the knife from Qrow's neck.

"It's too late. If what you said is true and you weren't the ones to attack her, then she still encountered the real enemy and they drained her of at least some of her Maiden powers. That means part of her soul has been stolen." Qrow said as he rubbed his neck now that the knife was gone. He wasn't too keen on a close shave just yet.

"We are already aware of her condition. I won't be able to replace the missing part of her soul, but I can still wake her up from her coma."

Qrow had to hold back his shock at the woman's statement. "You can heal her?"

"Possibly. My friend is the real expert when it come to this field of work, but I know quite a bit as well." purple hair said as she made her way over to Amber. Meanwhile the blondes eyes never left Qrow.

The woman held her hands out over Amber's body and began to project a pale-blue light that encompassed Amber's form. Qrow watched in fascination as the woman worked with the wispy energy and had it flow into Amber's body. Soon after, her fingers began to twitch. Then her arms. Finally after a few minuets of continuous application of the energy, Amber's eyes snapped open.

She quickly sat up and immediately regretted doing so. She was assaulted by a killer headache that worked its way across her entire being. She felt like someone had just landed a bullhead on top of her.

"Urggh, what happened?" she asked groggily.

"Amber!" Qrow shouted as he rushed to her side and gave her a look over.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Qrow, and I'm a friend."

Amber then looked to the two woman who were standing nearby. "I remember you." she said pointing to the blonde. "I remember seeing you attack that woman before everything went black. Thank you for saving me." she said with a slight bow.

"It was no trouble at all." the blonde responded.

"Well I guess this means that you aren't the one who attacked her, so you have my apologies." Qrow said as he put away his sword and took out his flask.

"It's quite alright. Had the positions been reversed I'm sure we would have done the same thing." said purple hair. "The name's Yoruichi by the way."

"And I am Tier." said the other.

"Hmmph, weird names. Mine's Qrow." Qrow grunted before taking a swig from his flask. He wiped his mouth and then offered the flask to the two women who politely declined. He shrugged and returned the flask to his jacket pocket. "Amber, can you remember anything about the attack? Who those people were?"

Amber shook her head disappointingly. "It's all a blank. All I can remember is Tier saving me."

"Damn." Qrow cursed. "And here I was hoping we now had a way to find them. Well, at least they are probably assuming that you're out of commission, so we can surprise them with that." Qrow then turned to Yoruichi. "How did you heal her anyway? Was it your Semblance?"

Yoruichi tilted her head to the side at the question. "Semblance?" she said almost as if it were a foreign word. "I'm afraid I don't know what a semblance is. I just used special healing Kido to wake her up."

"What's kido?"

"A a spell produced using reiryoku or spiritual power. Which begs the question, how are you using it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Qrow.

"The energy that is surrounding you. It seems to be acting like a barrier of sorts."

"You mean my Aura?"

Yoruichi was about to continue her conversation, but was stopped when Tier put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think this conversation is going to be going anywhere fast. Perhaps we should find a more suitable place for this discussion. After all, we aren't from around here and we could use some help."

Yoruichi nodded. "Good idea. Do you have any place we can go? We have a lot to discuss and knowing what beasts lurk out here it is probably best that we find someplace safe." she said as she turned to Qrow.

"Sure thing. Let me just call for a pickup." Qrow said as he pulled out his scroll and dialed the number for Ozpin. "Hey Oz, it's me. Yeah, listen, I need a pick up at coordinates 1228, 7404, right away. She's alright but we've hit a bit of a snag. That and I met some new friends who I'm sure you'd like to meet. Okay got it." he finished his call and hung up. "A bullhead will be here in twenty minuets. So until then we wait."

"I don't suppose you have any cards on you so we can pass the time with a game?" asked Yoruichi.

"Sorry toots. Can't help you there."

Yoruichi sighed in defeat. "Damn."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So I was heavily inspired and managed to churn out chapter 2 already. Just like with the first I may go back and add more to it at some point. I thank you for reading, favoriting, and following. I honestly didn't expect it to be as popular as it is so fast. It only been 1 day since I published the first chapter. Expect random updates because my inspiration is erratic.**

 **Be sure to leave a review. It helps me get a feel for the readers preference as well as my own mistakes.**

 **Also, next chapter there will be a bet between Yoruichi and Yang on who would win in a fight. Yang will lose the fight so she is the one who will have to pay up. What do you think the bet should be? I will take your suggestions into consideration.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

By the time the 'bullhead' arrived, the sun had begun its final descent on the horizon and the shattered moon hung high. A chilly breeze blew through the air, but no one seemed bothered by it. Yoruichi and Tier looked on mildly impressed by the flying machine. It was certainly more advanced than what they were used to back in their world. As the bullhead opened its hatches the group of four hopped in and seated themselves before buckling up. The hatch closed and with a *whumpf* the bullhead took off into the night sky.

Yoruichi and Tier spent the majority of the ride to their destination looking out the window, trying to get a grasp on the world they now found themselves in. Qrow drank from his flask every so often before leaning his head back to take a nap. And Amber seemed to be trying to exert her 'powers' to see just how weak she was now. Every now and then one of her eyes would begin to glow before the light receded.

As they got closer to the destination, Yoruichi and Tier gazed in wonder at the magnificent walled city that they were flying over. It was lit up like a Christmas tree and other flying machines of various types were fluttering about the sky.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Vale." said Qrow with a slight slur as he noticed the two women taking such a keen interest in the view. "First time here?"

"Most definitely." replied Yoruichi.

"I can't say I've ever seen a place quite like it." said Tier.

"Well, here we are. One of the Four Kingdoms that have withstood the test of time since long ago. Home to Beacon Academy. One of the finest Huntsman schools in all the lands."

"Huntsman?" Yoruichi said quizzically.

"Yeah, you know, Huntsman and Huntresses? The elite defenders of the people from Grimm and other such threats."

The two women merely continued to look at him with puzzlement evident in their eyes.

"Can't believe you've never heard of 'em." Qrow said with a sigh.

"Well, when we explain our situation you will surely understand our lack of knowledge. That is, if you believe us." Yoruichi muttered under her breath.

Qrow raised a brow at this but passed it off for now and simply took another sip from his flask, only to find that it was empty. "Ah crap. Need a refill." he said as he tipped the container upside down to emphasize its emptiness.

"Perhaps this means you've had enough." said Tier.

"I know when I've had enough. And I'm still good for a few more swigs." Qrow said as he began to sway back and forth, and not because of the bullhead's flying.

"You should listen to her." said Amber. "After all, shouldn't you be sober for the meeting we're about to have?"

"Listen, I's been far drunker for things waaayyy more important than this. I, unlike most people, can handle myself drunk." was his slurred reply. "We're about to meet someone who really gets on my nerves at times with all her rules and regulations. So I need a little something to make me like her more than I normally do." he said as he shook his flask.

Amber sighed in defeat. "To each his own I guess."

It was then that the bullhead began its final approach towards its destination. Atop a cliff in the distance was a magnificent building of western architectural design. It looked not unlike a Gothic castle with all its spires reaching high into the sky.

"That be Beacon Academy. It's where we're meeting my friend." Qrow said as he unbuckled and stood up and grabbed one of the railings for support. The bullhead landed on the landing pad and opened its hatches to allow its passengers out. When the four got out they were greeted by two people.

One was a woman with light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down her face. She had green eyes and wore a pair of thin glasses over them. Her attire consisted of a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. In her hand was a black riding crop.

The other person is a man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In one hand he held a black cane with an elegant white handle that had gold swirled designs on it, and in his other hand was a coffee mug that he took a sip from.

The man was the first to speak. "Ladies, Qrow, welcome to Beacon Academy." he said politely. "My name is Ozpin, and I am the headmaster of this fine establishment. And this is my assistant, Glynda Goodwitch." he said as he gestured to the woman behind him.

"They are also two of the strongest people you will ever meet, so show some respect." Qrow said directed towards Tier and Yoruichi.

Yoruichi and Tier could tell from their reishi and the way they carried themselves that they were no doubt strong, but that was by this worlds standards. They didn't hold a candle to either of them or the people they knew. But they would do their best to show respect either way.

"It is good to see you as well Amber." Ozpin said to Amber.

"How do you know my name?"

"We have spent a considerable amount of time trying to find you. And you most certainly have not been making it easy for us. But that is a discussion that can wait. Right now, why don't we head inside where it is warm and discuss things in my office." Ozpin said as he turned to lead the group towards the Academy.

Along the way they passed several well lit gardens and statues that no doubt looked better in the light of day. They made their way into a grand foyer with high ceilings. Amber, Yoruichi, and Tier marveled at the ornate design of the building's interior. Qrow chuckled lightly at their reactions as they continued down several halls.

Yoruichi whistled. "Quite the place you got here."

Ozpin gave a light smile as he continued forwards. "I thank you for the compliment. Beacon has always been the pinnacle of Vale's Hunter academies, and as such its facilities should match the status that it presents. You'll notice that there are few students here right now. Most have gone home for the break and will return in one months time when the next school year begins. Those that remain are here for extra lessons in order to further their knowledge or have chosen to remain here for other reasons. They are on full scholarships so we take care of them so long as they continue their education with us."

"Interesting." said Tier. "So you provide for them so long as they provide for you?"

"That would be an accurate summation of it. Yes."

The group continued until they reached an elevator that Ozpin opened with his scroll. They piled into the elevator and Ozpin hit the button for his office. After about half a minuet the elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing a large circular office. The room was mostly barren save for an elegant desk and several chairs. The majority of the walls were made of glass windows that allowed one to look out over the campus and were interspersed with columns. Large gears grinded in circles above them as they worked some sort of contraption.

Ozpin sauntered over to the desk and took a seat behind it while Glynda stood at his side.

"So, we know who you are Amber, but who are you two?" Ozpin asked.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin."

"And I am Tier Harribel."

"Well, Yoruichi, Tier, to what do I owe the honors?"

"They were the ones who saved Amber sir." answered Qrow. "They were also the one who woke her up from her comatose state after she was attacked."

"Interesting. And how did you go about doing that?"

"Well I just used some specialized healing kido." answered Yoruichi.

"And what would kido be?"

"Kido or Demon Arts, is a form of combat based on strong spells that are produced using reiryoku. They come in three forms: Hado for direct attack, Bakudo for support, and Kaido for healing."

"And what is this reiryoku?"

"Reiryoku is spiritual power and is aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every being has it to some extent and my kind have the ability to manipulate it in different ways. However, I believe you refer to it as 'aura' if i am correct. Would you mind telling me what exactly it is?" asked Yoruichi.

Ozpin raised a brow at her question, but answered nonetheless. "Aura is the manifestation of ones soul and can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill. It is an ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. Every living being has a soul and as such can unlock their aura, save for the soulless Grimm."

"Grimm? Wouyld they happened to be anything like bipedal wolves with black fur and white masks?" asked Tier.

"Why yes, those would be Beowolves. But back to Aura. It makes faster, stronger, more resilient, and can even heal some wounds."

"Sounds similar enough to reiryoku." muttered Yoruichi.

"And then there are Semblances." said Ozpin. "Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is a representation of an aspect of their character."

"Some examples might be my nieces." Qrow said. "One of them has a Semblance that allows her to move really fast while the other gains strength from the damage she takes."

"A manifestation of one's innate power. Sounds almost like a Zanpakuto." said Yoruichi as she brought her hand to her chin in thought.

"Your lack of knowledge on the subject is very concerning. Do the two of you live in a very remote region?" Glynda inquired.

"Before I answer any questions, I have one more for you. Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?"

"I've read about it in passing. Why?"

"It essentially states that there exists an infinite number of realities across all of existence. Some worlds are similar and others are vastly different. I only know this because my friend is a scientist. Anyway, whether or not you believe me, the two of us are from another world entirely."

"What do you mean?" asked Ozpin as he leaned forward.

"My friend had the two of us test a teleporter, you know what those are right?"

"Instant transportation method out of sci-fi films?" asked Qrow.

"Exactly. Well, my friend had us test it and for some reason we ended up in your world." Yoruichi explained.

Glynda adjusted her glasses as she looked over the two women. "And you expect us to believe that?"

"I can show you an extensive array of abilities that go against the logic of your world, but that's all the proof we can give." said Yoruichi.

"Well you'll have to do better than that if you want us to believe you." Qrow responded.

"I believe you." said Ozpin.

"You what?" asked Glynda disdainfully.

"I said I believe them. They have provided us with aid in saving Amber and have no reason to lie to us. Call it intuition, but I believe they are telling the truth."

"That is awfully kind of you sir." said Tier gratefully.

"Yeah, now here is where things get complicated." Yoruichi said sheepishly. "You see, if everything went according to plan then my friend should have retrieved us by now. But seeing as how he hasn't it means that something must have gone wrong. As it currently is we have nowhere to stay."

"And you were wondering if we could provide you with shelter." finished Ozpin.

"We would be very grateful if you were to aid us and we will do our best to make it up to you." said Tier.

"Hmm, I'm sure we can work something out. You say that this... reiryoku... is similar to our Aura? And that it is used to perform spells?"

"Yes." answered Yoruichi.

"Do you believe that it can be taught to us?"

"There is always the possibility."

"Excellent. One last question. Have you ever taught students before?"

Yoruichi grinned wide. She already liked where this was going. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Very well. Starting next school year the two of you will become teachers and impart knowledge and skills on to the next generation."

Although Tier herself had never taught anyone before, she was willing to give it a shot in exchange for the aid Ozpin was willing to provide.

"Glynda, why don't you lead these two to a spare room where they can stay the night? Qrow, Amber, and I have other things to discuss."

"As you wish sir." Glynda said as she began fiddling with her scroll. She walked past the two women towards the elevator. "Follow me." she said curtly.

Tier and Yoruichi followed her into the elevator and the doors closed behind them.

"Interesting people aren't they?" asked Ozpin.

"You can say that again." replied Qrow. "Now what are we going to do about Amber? We can't let the enemy know that she's alright."

"Which is why we will be keeping this a secret and leave false reports. According to youy, you had found Amber in a comatose state and we are now keeping her safe at the bottom of Beacon tower. Meanwhile we will keep Amber secured in a different section of the school. Will that be alright with you Amber?"

"I don't see how we have any choice in the matter right now. I'm too weak to defend myself should they attack again. I will go along with your plan for the foreseeable future."

"Good, now on to another topic. Are you aware of the location of any of the other Maidens?"

 **(-)**

Yoruichi and Tier now stood alone in the bedroom which had been provided for them. It was a spare dorm room that wasn't being used at the moment. It had a window the looked out on the courtyard, two beds with a nightstand next to each, two dressers, and an attached bathroom.

"Man am I tired after all this nonsense today." Yoruichi said as she stretched and let out a yawn. It was late into the night by the time they had arrived at Beacon and now the fatigue was setting in since they were someplace safe. "Come to me you comfy bed." she purred as she flopped down on one of the beds.

"I agree. I could use a good rest as well." Tier said as she unzipped her jacket, revealing her hollow mask that covered her face and nipples. She folded the jacket up and placed it on to of the dresser. She heard the rustling of clothes behind her and when she turned around she was greeted by the sight of a stark naked Yoruichi, her clothes thrown haphazardly around the room and her hair loose from its ponytail. "What are you doing?"

"It's nice to sleep in the nude sometimes. Helps the body to breathe. You should try it sometimes." Yoruichi said as she flopped face down on to the bed.

"Not while I'm sharing a room with someone else. Especially if that someone is a pervert."

"Tch, prude."

Tier climbed into bed and lay flat underneath the blanket and was soon after consumed by sleep.

 **(-)**

Yoruichi woke up early the next morning and yawned as she stretched her naked body not unlike how a cat would. She hopped out of bed and gathered up her clothes before heading towards the bathroom. It was at this point that Tier woke up as well.

"I'm about to take a shower. Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No, I'm fine. Go ahead, I'll take one after you."

Yoruichi proceeded into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She placed her clothing on the spacious sink before climbing into the shower and turning the faucet. Warm water poured out of the shower head and thoroughly soaked her body and wet her hair. She sighed happily as the water fell upon her supple breasts and pert nipples before flowing down to the valley of her crotch and down her legs. The current lack of shampoo and body wash meant that she would just have to scrub her self vigorously to get any dirt off. After a few minuets of enjoying the warmth and comfort of the water, she turned the shower off before hopping out and rummaging through the closet in the bathroom to get a towel. Her moistened body glistened in the light as drops of water fell from her being. After finding a suitable towel, she began to dry herself off. In one of the sink cabinets she found a hair dryer which she used to dry her considerably long hair.

After she was finished drying off she quickly clothed herself and exited the bathroom in order to let Tier have her turn, throwing the towel in the laundry basket in the process.

"Bathroom's free. You can take a shower now if you want." Yoruichi said to Tier as she took a seat on her bed before glancing at the clock. The night before, Glynda had said she would stop by to pick them up at 8 o'clock and it was currently 7:40. So they still had some time before she arrived.

Tier headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her before she disrobed her pants, revealing that, as many had suspected given how much thigh her pants showed, that she was not wearing panties. She folded up the garment before placing it on the sink with her jacket. As she looked herself over in the mirror, she once again noticed her lack of a Hollow hole, something that she was always curious of. She had always told everyone that her hole was over her womb and as such was covered by her pants, but she had kept the truth of the matter hidden even from her fraccion for she knew not what would happen should the truth be revealed. Maybe they would make a big fuss over it and maybe they wouldn't , but Tier didn't care to find out.

Letting these thoughts pass, she stepped into the shower and turned it on. Her hair, now free from its three braids, was soaked through and fell to her shoulders. Tier always enjoyed a good shower, something that was a rare treat back in Los Noches. The water flowed over her Hollow mask and down her voluptuous curves, and over the small patch of blonde hair above her slit.

After she was content with her cleanliness, Tier turned off the shower and got out before drying herself off with a towel and hair dryer. She tied her hair back into its three braids and re-adorned her clothes.

Shortly after she left the bathroom, a knock was heard on the door to the room.

"Come in." said Tier.

The door opened and in walked Glynda Goodwitch. She was dressed in the same type of outfit as yesterday and was going over some information on her scroll before turning her attention to the two women.

"Good morning ladies. Headmaster Ozpin would like for you to join him for breakfast in the teachers lounge. I have been sent to escort you, so if you would please follow me." Glynda said as she gestured for the two to follow her.

Yoruichi and Tier exited the room and closed the door behind them. They followed Glynda down the massive halls of the academy and after a couple of minuets they arrived at the teachers lounge. Inside were Ozpin, Qrow, and Amber, as well as several others who Yoruichi and Tier didn't recognize. One person was a rather rotund man with a very impressive mustache in a brown suit, and another was a lanky green haired man in a disheveled white dress shirt who wore glasses.

Ozpin waved the two of them over to the table he was seated at. "Yoruichi, Tier, good morning." he greeted the two as they took a seat at the table.

"Good morning sir." they both replied.

Tier noticed that Qrow was already drinking from his flask despite the early hour. "Isn't it a bit early for that?" she asked.

Qrow shrugged. "It's 12 o'clock somewhere."

Glynda sighed in exasperation at the mans blatant drinking problem.

"That's very indicative of a drinking problem." said Amber.

"It's not a problem if you have it all under control." was Qrow's response.

Ozpin cleared his throat in order to gain their attention. "The chefs are preparing breakfast right now and it should be done soon. I hope you like omlets and sausages."

"Sounds good to me." said Yoruichi.

"I have no reason to eat." said Tier.

"Why is that?" asked Glynda.

"For reasons I won't go into right now, I will just say that I am of a race that does not require such sustenance. If I was to eat or drink it would only be for pleasure." answered Tier.

Yoruichi waited for the exact moment that Qrow took a swig from his flask and said with a wide grin. "Then why don't you just pleasure yourself right now?"

Needless to say the alcohol that had been in Qrow's mouth had sprayed out as he began a coughing fit. And it just so happened that the person sitting across from him was Glynda who was now coveredin the offending substance, her fists trembling and face an angry shade of red.

"You did that on purpose." stated Tier as she turned to Yoruichi.

"Did I?" she asked innocently.

Glynda left to get some paper towels to clean herself up whilst Qrow glared at Yoruichi. Amber was somewhat red faced from the remark and Ozpin sat stoically, almost as if he had no reaction to show.

"Come on Tier-chan, treat yourself. You deserve something nice. Besides, it's only polite to accept an offer of food."

Tier gave a resigned sigh. "Very well."

"What would you two like to drink?" asked Ozpin as he took out his scroll.

"I'll have milk." said Yoruichi.

"Tea for me please." answered Tier.

Ozpin nodded and typed into his scroll before putting it away. Soon after, a man came out with a tray that had several mugs on it. He placed the appropriate mugs in front of everyone before taking his leave.

"Under normal circumstances you would have to get your own food and drink, but being the headmaster of the academy comes with a few perks." said Ozpin as he took a sip from his mug.

Yoruichi took hold of her own mug and sipped from it. "Ah, milk has always been my favorite." she said with a content smile.

Meanwhile, Tier reached for the zipper under her jacket and began to unzip it.

"What are you doing?" asked Qrow as the woman began to further expose her breasts. Needless to say she was getting weird or embarrassed glance from most at the table.

"I need to undo my jacket in order to eat or drink." she answered as she fully opened her jacket to reveal her Hollow mask.

To say that everyone at the table, save for Yoruichi, was curious would be an understatement.

"That is an awfully odd mask." said Ozpin as he noted the rather fearsome appearance of it as well as the suggestive side to it as well. "Why do you wear it?"

"It is a part of my very being. I am unable to remove the mask from my body. Should I do so I would die as a result." Tier said as the jaw of the mask opened to reveal her mouth. She then raised her mug to her face and took a sip from it. "This tea is quite good."

"Interesting..." Ozpin muttered. "Perhaps one day you could explain it to me."

"I'd rather keep such information to myself." replied Tier. She wasn't too keen on advertising just what she was to other people given her kinds history.

It wasn't long after that the food arrived. Everyone ate at a leisurely pace while occasionally discussing various things of importance. Amber spoke of her travels, Qrow of how his other missions were going, and Ozpin on how he was holding down the fort.

As everyone finished their meals, Ozpin garnered their attention to discuss the plans for the day. "Yoruichi, Tier, starting today you will be enlightened to our worlds knowledge. Glynda will help get you started and will leave you to your own devices once you are able to work on your own."

"The first thing we will discuss is the scroll." Glynda said as she pulled out two scrolls from a pouch she had with her. "Almost everything in our world is connected using this. It can do many things, from opening doors to calling friends. It is the most useful tool you will posses. By the time we are finished you will know this thing from the inside out."

Yoruichi and Tier each took one of the devices before looking them over.

"So it's sort of like a phone." said Yoruichi. "Kisuke would love to get his hands on this."

"I think he has more than enough power as it is. We don't need to be providing him with any new tools that would improve his productivity." stated Tier, to which Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"Seeing as how you are without any supplies, we will be providing you with payment for your services ahead of time." spoke Ozpin. "I'm sure you would like to go into the city and get some new clothes so you don't have to wear the same thing everyday."

"Thanks. This thing can get real sweaty after a fight." said Yoruichi as she tugged at her collar.

"But for now it is off to the library with you. Glynda will help teach you how to use the scroll, and I have already had the librarian prepare some books of general information on our world that you should know along with news articles on current events." Ozpin said as he got up from his seat. "As for me. Qrow, Amber, and I have other things to tend to. I wish you a good day." he then turned to leave, followed by Qrow and Amber.

After they left, Glynda led Tier and Yoruichi to the library. It was a massive multi-layered room with high ceilings and row upon row of bookshelves. Large arched windows let light flood in to illuminate the room. The trio headed over to one of the tables that already had several books stacked on it and sat down.

Glynda then spent the next hour teaching the two how to work the scroll and its various functions. Once she was comfortable in their progress, Glynda made to leave, but not before giving them her number should they need any help, along with two credit cards loaded with lien.

Yoruichi and Tier then got to work on the pile of books in front of them, learning about everything from Dust to Grimm. The history of the faunus, and the recent attacks of the White Fang. Needless to say the two of them had a lot to go through.

"Man, if Kisuke was in our position he would be done by now." complained Yoruichi as she turned the page of the book she was reading.

"I would have to agree with you on that. The man certainly is a genius. I have no doubt in his ability to go through all of this information. At this rate we'll be at it for a few more days." Tier replied.

"So true." Yoruichi said just before she heard a grumbling. She looked around to see what made the noise, only to realize it was her stomach. She glanced over to the clock to see that it was already lunch time. As she closed her book and stood up she said. "I think it's time for a break."

"Agreed. Perhaps we should requisition a, what was it called, bullhead... to take us to the city." suggested Tier.

"We could always just go there on foot. I bet we would be faster that way as well."

"Hmm, good idea. Let us head off then." Tier said as she sonidoed away followed by Yoruichi with shunpo.

 **(-)**

After about a minuet of travel, the two of them arrived in downtown Vale. Their sudden appearance surprising the civilians who were in the area.

"Well first things first. I need some grub." Yoruichi said as she walked down the street.

"I will pass on food for now. Rather, I will search the surrounding area for stores that can supply our needs such as clothing and toiletries."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's meet back her in twenty minuets." Yoruichi said as the two went their separate ways.

Soon after Yoruichi found a nice noodle stand to have lunch at whilst Tier had found a suitable store that catered to the womens needs.

After her lunch, Yoruichi met back up with Tier and they went to the clothing store. The two of them purchased several outfits that fit their style before leaving to go buy toiletries such as shampoo and body wash. An hour had passed and the two of them decided to return to Beacon. Sightseeing in Vale would have to wait for another day.

They stopped back at their room to drop off their purchases before heading back to the library to resume reading the books that were provided to them. The rest of the day was spent bolstering their knowledge of Remnant before they grabbed a quick dinner and headed back to their room to sleep. This process would continue for a few days until they had absorbed all of the necessary knowledge to get by.

 **(-)**

It had been just over a week since Yoruichi and Tier wound up in Remnant, and they had just finished the last of the books that Ozpin suggested that they read in order to get acclimated to this world.

Almost as if he knew when they would finish, Ozpin sent a message to their scrolls for them to meet him in his office. The two nodded to each other before getting their things together and head to the elevator.

Once they reached the top they were greeted by Ozpin standing by the window, looking out over the expanse.

Without turning he spoke. "I take it you two have finished the assignment I gave you?"

"Indeed we have. It was nothing too troubling." replied Tier.

"Speak for yourself." muttered Yoruichi.

"Well anyway, the next school year will start in roughly 3 weeks. Seeing as how you will be teachers, I suggest you get your class syllabus in order. Of course, being that we still don't know if your abilities can be taught to us, the class will be entirely optional. So don't expect a big turnout. This is more of a test case than an actual class."

"Understood sir." the two said in unison.

"One more thing. You are aware of how Amber was attacked right?"

The two nodded in affirmation.

"Well, that was not a random attack. She was targeted. You see, Amber is one of four special women who are able to use magic. I won't go into the exact details, but suffice it to say she is very important and very powerful. However she is also a myth. No one truly believes that her kind exist, and we aim to keep it that way. For their own safety of course." Ozpin paused for a moment. "However... the enemy is also aware of their existence, and would stop at nothing to obtain the powers that they posses. And use it to tear down everything that we have built. The enemy is evil incarnate and will stop at nothing until they reach their goal."

"And who is this enemy?"

Ozpin turned to face them with a stern look on his face. "The enemy is but a myth as well. One that is far darker than that of Amber. She is known as Salem, and she is the Queen of the Grimm. The progenitor of darkness itself. We know nothing about her and have no idea where she is. What we do know is that she has agents scattered about to do her bidding. The attack on Amber was coordinated by one of her underlings."

"So, you want our help in stopping her?" asked Yoruichi.

"I know that I am asking a lot of you, and you have no real reason to help us, but so long as you are in our world, she is just as big a threat to you as she is to us."

"Well then, I guess we don't really have a choice." said Yoruichi.

"When the time comes, we shall stand by your side. I cannot stand to see the suffering and deaths of innocents." spoke Tier.

Ozpin gave a slight bow. "You have my most sincere gratitude."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Here we are, chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. I know this story isn't for everyone but I hope you at the very least like some of the concepts. Be sure to leave a review and expect random updates.**

 **Had to make up incantations for some of the kido spells so if they sound similar to others or are lacking in a way hen you know why.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

Time seemed to fly by and before they knew it, the school year had started. Tier and Yoruichi watched from the window of their room as hundreds of students poured out of the airships that had brought them to this institution of higher learning, Beacon Academy. A school that teaches young aspiring Huntsman and Huntresses the finer points of fighting and aims to improve their combat effectiveness against the Grimm as well as criminals.

"So, after tomorrow the teams will be formed and then classes begin. You ready for this?" asked Yoruichi.

Tier let out a small chuckle in response. "I suppose I am. No time for second guessing now."

"That's for sure. I'm excited to be able to warp, err, I mean mold, young minds again."

"...I'm already worried for our future students."

Suddenly an explosion went off in the courtyard.

"Seems like the fun has already started." mused Yoruichi as she sat down on her bed. "So, are you sure there is a chance they could learn Resurreccion?"

Tier took a seat on her bed across from her. "With how similar their Aura and Semblances are to reiryoku and Zanpakuto, I'd say the chance is there. Especially if they are experienced enough with their weapons. My theory is that their Aura has leaked into their weapons after continuous use, and as such they should function similarly to Zanpakuto. All that remains is for them to make contact with the weapon and then achieving Resurreccion will be a simple matter. Resurreccion should allow them to draw out the true strength of their Semblances. It will pull out the innate power that their Semblances represent."

"I would have suggested we try it the Shinigami way, but we don't have any asauchi." responded Yoruichi.

"Well you will be busy trying to teach them kido anyway. Leave the weapon arts to me."

"Yeah, that's true." Yoruichi said as she got up from the bed. "I'm gonna head down and check out the students, see what we'll be working with. You wanna come with?"

"Sure. Sounds like a good idea."

The two women left their room and walked down the halls until they arrived in the auditorium. It was a large room that was filled to the brim with students both new and returning. It was easy to pick out the fresh faced newbies from how they gazed in wonder and excitement at everything as well as the nervous air around them. The auditorium itself was rather impressive with large arched windows that let light flood into the room. A moderately sized stage was set up along the back wall with a single microphone set up at its center. Ozpin walked out to the microphone, cane in hand as always, and was followed closely by Glynda.

Yoruichi and Tier watched from the side hall as Ozpin adjusted his glasses and began his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

The students began to whisper amongst themselves.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." he said as he finished and stepped away from the mic before walking off-stage.

Glynda took his place at the mic. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed. Feel free to explore the school for the time being. If you need help, be sure to ask one of the teachers stationed around the campus."

As she finished the students began to scatter, no doubt to meet with friends or explore.

"I sense some strong souls among them." Yoruichi whispered to Tier.

"Indeed. Nothing comparable to us, but still strong by this worlds standards."

Yoruichi picked out a few from the crowd. A girl with black hair that was tinted red who wore a red and black dress. A blonde haired boy who wore a metal chestplate over a hoodie.

"This is going to be very interesting." she spoke with a sly smile. Tier almost had to withhold a shiver at Yoruichi's smile. It was a smile that promised mischief. "Well, I'm gonna go hit the gym." Yoruichi said as she headed back down the hall. "You?"

"I think I'm going to go over the lesson plan back at the room. I've seen all I need to here." Tier said as she went in the other direction.

 **(-)**

Yang Xiao-Long and her little sister Ruby Rose, were walking down the halls as they investigated the school. It was certainly everything they had expected and then some. It had state of the art facilities, as well as a very impressive architectural design.

"Wow..." Ruby said with mouth agape. "This place is sooo cool! It has everything!"

"It certainly does." replied her sister who led them down the hall. "I wonder where the gym is?"

"I want to know where the armory is!"

"Of course that's what you want to look for." Yang said playfully as she ruffled her sisters hair.

"Ah! Yang! Knock it off!" Ruby whined as she flailed her arms about. The black/red haired girl then ran her fingers thru her hair in a futile attempt to fix the mess it had become.

"Anyway... the teacher we asked said that the gym was down this hall, but he didn't say how far." Yang said as she looked about for any sign of a gym. Just as she was about to give up, she saw the sign. Gym. "Ah, here we are. Now to see what I have to work with." Yang then pushed open the doors and entered the gym.

It was a large room that was filled to the brim with training equipment of all kinds. Weights, climbing rope, medicine balls, yoga mats, punching bags, it had everything. There were even a couple boxing rings for fighting practice.

Yang then noticed that there was someone already working out. It was a dark skinned woman with an orange shirt and black pants who was working over the punching bag. She was using a martial arts style that Yang was unfamiliar with. Then again, she was more of a brawler and had foregone a specific style to master. However for some reason Yang found herself curious as to what the style the woman was using. It was very fast and, if the swinging of the punching bag was any indication, was powerful as well.

"I wonder if she's a teacher." spoke Ruby.

"Probably. She looks a little old to be a student."

"Who are you calling old?" the woman asked in a tone that promised pain should they answer incorrectly. "I'll have you know that I'm only twenty-two." (a blatant lie, but who would believe the truth anyway.)

"Really?" Yang asked with shock.

The woman struck the punching bag with a palm strike so hard that it blew out the back. "What was that?"

"Yang, she scares me..." Ruby said nervously as she hid behind her big sister, who wasn't faring much better.

Then the woman began to laugh out loud. "I'm just messing with you! I wouldn't harm a potential student for my class."

The two girls relaxed. "Potential student? What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"I'm a teacher who just started this year. The name's Yoruichi Shihoin. And I teach the optional class called Kido." she said as she walked over and held out her hand to shake.

The three shook hands and Yang and Ruby introduced themselves.

"So, you're teaching an optional class, what's it about?" asked Ruby. "Does it have anything to do with weapons?"

"Part of it does. My assistant teacher will be teaching weapon arts while I focus on working your Aura. But that's all I'll tell you for now. You would be the perfect candidate for my class though." Yoruichi said to Ruby.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can sense that you have a powerful soul. You have what it takes to pass my class so I suggest you consider it."

"O-okay, I'll think about it." Ruby said with a nod.

"Anyway..." Yang interrupted. "What was that fighting style you were using before?" she asked as she pointed to the destroyed punching bag.

"It's called Hakuda. It's a martial arts style that focuses on powerful, rapid attacks to overwhelm ones opponent."

"Cool. So that way you can fight even without your weapon."

"Oh, I don't use a weapon."

"WHAT?!" the two sisters shouted in shock.

"I'm a master at hand to hand combat so that's all I really need. Is it that shocking?" asked Yoruichi.

"Of course it is!" responded Yang. "Even I have Ember Celica so I can shoot whilst I punch."

"So you don't have a cool weapon..." Ruby sobbed. "I feel bad for you. You're really missing out."

"Really? You think that weapons are necessary? How about we have a spar and find out?" suggested Yoruichi.

"What? Are you serious?"

Yoruichi grinned. "Nope."

The two breathed a sigh of relief.

"After all, I would hate to cripple a student the day before initiation."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." challenged Yang.

"Hmmph, girls these days are all talk and no walk. I could run circles around you." Yoruichi said cockily.

"You care to bet on that?" said Yang as her eyes flashed red in excitement.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Hundred Lien says I can beat you in combat where you're unarmed."

"Under normal circumstance I am against betting with my students, but for you I'll make an exception." said Yoruichi. "But we'll have the match at a later date. Initiation is tomorrow and you need to be at your peak strength."

"You're on." Yang said with a grin as she cracked her knuckles.

 **(-)**

It was the day after initiation and teams RWBY and JNPR were rushing through the halls to reach their first class in order to avoid being late.

"Any idea how far until we reach the classroom?" asked Jaune.

"It should be just around the corner." replied Ruby as she continued running.

The group turned the corner and could see their goal in the distance. In one last burst of speed they all flew through the door just as the bell rang.

"Aaaaannndd SAFE!" shouted Nora with her fists raised in the air.

"I... I can't believe... we made it." Jaune said between breaths as he collapsed to his knees.

"Of course we made it on time. That's just how awesome we are." Yang said as she offered a hand to the downed boy.

It was then that the group noticed that they had made quite the spectacle with their entrance as all eyes were on them.

"Umm, guys? Maybe we should take our seats now." Ruby said nervously.

"That would be a good idea." came a familiar voice.

The group turned to see a familiar face, at least for Ruby and Yang. The teacher of their first class was Yoruichi. Of course, had they remembered the class name they would have known that. Yoruichi was wearing a similar black and orange outfit and was waving her scroll around in one hand. Standing next to her however, was a woman they didn't recognize.

She had skin that was a shade lighter than Yoruichi's and wore a white high collar jacket that covered her neck, baggy white pants, and a blue scarf that covered the lower half of her face. Her blonde hair was tied in three braids that hung down to her neckline.

"Unless of course, you want to delay the class any longer." Yoruichi spoke again, breaking the group out of their stupor. They then proceeded to take their seats among their fellow classmates.

"Well, now that everyone is here we can start. My name is Yoruichi Shihoin. You may refer to me as Miss Shihoin or Miss Yoruichi, I really don't care what your preference is." Yoruichi said loudly as she stood behind the desk at the front of the classroom.

"And my name is Tier Harribel." said the other woman. "I would prefer it if you would refer to me as Miss Harribel."

"Now then, In order to get to know you all, we are going to go around the room and everyone will say their name and one piece of information they would like to share about themselves. Okay?"

The class replied 'yes' in unison.

"Good. You, front row with the blonde hair. You go first." Yoruichi said as she pointed to Jaune.

"Umm, my name is Jaune Arc, and my goal in life is to be the best Huntsman I can be."

"Good, next."

"My name is Pyrrah Nikos and I would like to make some new friends this year."

"My name is Lie Ren and I enjoy meditating."

"My name is Nora Valkyrie and I like to smash things with Magnhild!"

"My name is Blake Belladonna and I like to read."

"MY name is Yang Xiao-Long and I'm gonna be the strongest Huntress there is."

"My name is Weiss Schnee and I do not like ruffians or the uncivilized."

"My name is Ruby Rose and I love weapons."

This continued until the entirety of the class had been introduced at which point Yoruichi spoke up again.

"All right, first things first; this class is completely optional and choosing not to take it or receiving a failing grade will not affect your average. The reason for why this class is optional is because we will be teaching you things you may or may not be able to do."

A hand was raised.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by 'we may or may not be able to use what you teach us'?"

"Excellent question. Here's another, who here has heard of the multiverse theory?"

Several hands were raised but most remained down.

"The multiverse theory states that there exists an infinite number of realities spread out across all of existence. Some similar and others vastly different. Me and Miss Harribel are living proof of this theory."

"What? You mean you're aliens or something?" scoffed Cardin.

"In a way, yes we are. Whether or not you believe us is up to your own discretion, but in time I believe that you will agree with me on my statement. But back on topic. We will be teaching you the techniques of our world. Techniques that we are not yet sure you will be able to use. However, if you can use them, then your power will increase exponentially. After this class is over, only those who wish to pursue it need return. The rest of you will have a free period instead."

There were scattered murmurs among the students, it would seem most were unsure of whether or not they wanted to take the class.

"We will be teaching you two things in this class; kido spells and how to perform a Resurreccion. I will be teaching you kido whilst Tier will teach you how to perform a Resurreccion." Yoruichi said as she stepped in front of the desk. "For now we will focus on kido. In its essence, kido is a form of combat based on spells. The spells are produced with reiryoku, or in your case Aura, and are classified into three categories. Hado for direct attacks, Bakudo for support, and Kaido for healing. In order to cast a spell you must recite an incantation, however more experienced people can cast without the incantation. Most spells are graded on a scale from 1 to 99, spells of the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. I will now demonstrate an example of Bakudo, but first I need a volunteer. Who wants extra credit?"

"Ooh! Me!" cried Nora as she shot up from her seat.

"Alright, come on down to the front of the room and stand across from me."

As Nora made her way over, Yoruichi explained exactly what she would be doing. "The particular Bakudo spell I will be using is used to restrain and move its victims. So long as they don't struggle too hard they won't be harmed by it." Nora then took her position. "Are you ready Nora?"

"Yep!"

"Okay then. _Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini. Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat. Bakudo #9, Horin!"_ Yoruichi chanted as she pointed her index and middle fingers at Nora. As she did, an orange-hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns was generated at her finger tips. It shot forward and wrapped around Nora's body. Yoruichi then raised her hand upwards and lifted Nora with the tendril. Needless to say, everyone was dumbstruck.

Seeing that she had the desired affect, Yoruichi then released Nora from the Bakudo's influence. "As you can see, at the very least we have access to abilities that are beyond what you thought possible. If that isn't proof enough that we are from a different world then I don't know what is. Moving on, I will now demonstrate an example of Hado." Yoruichi said as she walked across the classroom to where there was a small wooden post with a target attached to the top. She placed the post up against the wall before walking back to the center of the room. _"Feel the wrath of the heavens judgment and lash out with all your might. Hado #4, Byakurai!"_ Yoruichi shouted as she pointed her index finger towards the target. A bolt of lightning fired out from her outstretched digit and shot right through the target, leaving a scorched hole in its center.

Silence. And then, a response. "That. Was. AWESOME!" shouted Nora. "Did you see that Ren?! She was all like 'Feel the wrath of the heavens judgement' and then she was all like 'zap', and the target was all like 'bam', and it was sooo cool!"

"Yes Nora, I saw it." was her friends resigned response.

"And she did it without the use of Dust! I wanna learn that! That way I can smite my enemies and be as a god!" she said as she continued her over-excited rant.

Ren let out a long sigh as he knew he would not be getting any peace and quiet any time soon.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm to learn, but you should know that this art requires precision and concentration, otherwise the spell can be overcharged and backfire. And you don't want that." Yoruichi said sternly. "Now, as for Resurreccion, I will hand off the explanation to Harribel."

Tier stepped forward as Yoruichi stepped back. "Resurreccion is the ability to draw out your true strength in order to alter your weapon and form. Normally such a technique requires a Zanpakuto, which is a special type of sword, but my theory is that your own weapons should be enough for it provided that you have a strong connection to them." Tier said as she removed Tiburon from its sheathe.

Ruby looked in wonder at the magnificent blade, especially its lack of a center.

"As you can see my blade lacks center, but when I perform Resurreccion, it takes on the form of a large shark tooth shaped sword and allows me to control and produce vast amounts of water."

Ruby's hand shot up.

"Yes miss Rose?"

"Can you show us?" she asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Unfortunately no, at least not here. In such an enclosed space, the pressure released from my Resurreccion would destroy the room."

The students began whispering among themselves about what they thought of the situation before Yoruichi interrupted them. "Okay, Half of the class will start kido training with me while the other half will do Resurreccion training with Harribel. The left half of the classroom, congrats, you're with me. The rest of you follow Harribel to go get your weapons from your lockers. We will switch after 20 minuets."

Among the teams going with Tier were teams RWBY and CFVY, while among Yoruichi's group were teams JNPR and CRDL.

While the rest of the class left with Tier, Yoruichi addressed the remaining students. "Okay you guys. To some, kido will come easy and to others it will be difficult. But, provided you have the drive to learn it, it should be possible. In order to perform kido you need to recite the spells incantation, mold your Aura into a concentrated form, and then visualize the finished product. We will start off with learning Bakudo #1, Sai." Yoruichi said, making sure everyone was paying attention. "The only danger to this Bakudo is trying to resist it. Sai is a spell used to restrain opponents non-lethally by locking their arms behind their backs. It can be used on singular targets or against a group of people. Observe; _Bakudo #1, Sai!"_ Yoruichi shouted as she pointed her fingers towards the class whose arms suddenly snapped behind their backs.

"Hey!" shouted a fuming Cardin. "What's the big idea?!"

"Cool it Winchester. I was making a point. Even low level kido spells can be dangerous in the wrong hands. Know that I am essentially handing you a loaded gun with these spells. You must promise me that you will only use them when necessary, only against the enemy, and that you will make sure you are able to use it properly in class before using it in the field. Understood?"

"Yes Miss Shihoin." chorused most of the class, save for a grumble from Cardin.

Yoruichi then released the class from the bakudo. "Okay. Now then, The first part to learning kido is memorizing the incantation. For Sai it is; _It is through the will of the strong that we lay down our arms in order to resolve our differences peacefully._ And you say this while pointing your index and middle fingers at the target. Now I will give you 5 minuets to memorize the incantation before we try it out. Begin!"

 **(-)**

While one half of the class was training with Yoruichi, the other half was with Tier. They had headed to the lockers in order to retrieve their weapons and were now sitting cross-legged in the courtyard with their weapons resting across their laps.

"In order to access Resurreccion you must make contact with your weapon. In order to do that we must meditate. The stance you are currently in is the most effective means of contacting your weapon. That is, if you are even able to. This is a process that takes time. It is not something that happens overnight. You must meditate, close out all other thoughts, and listen for your weapon to call out to you. Do this enough times and you will be able to talk with your weapon. After that, achieving Resurreccion is a simple matter of gaining the weapons support." explained Tier. "Some of you may hear your weapon sooner than others. It is all dependent on your level of connection with it."

The majority of the class was at least trying to meditate and listen for their weapon, but there were a few that thought it was just a waste of time or fell asleep.

"I know you may think this weird, but trust me. If you are capable of Reserreccion, then this is the way to go about it."

"Miss Harribel?" called out Ruby.

"Yes miss Rose?"

"Can you show us your Resurreccion now so we know what we're trying to accomplish?"

Tier pondered for a moment with her hand on her chin before looking back at Ruby. "I'm still not sure about the safety of using my Resurreccion here, but perhaps if we were to go beyond the school grounds I will be able to release safely. My Resurreccion is quite powerful and just activating it can damage the surrounding area as I have already mentioned."

Ruby slumped over in disappointment before returning to her meditation. It was quite surprising to see her taking it seriously. She must really want to increase the power of Crescent Rose.

Tier continued to observe the students as the class went on while also keeping an eye on the clock for when she and Yoruichi would swap students. Eventually the appointed time came and the class swapped teachers. The switched classes were met with mixed results in terms of interest on the students part, but class continued nonetheless.

As time winded down the class reconvened back in the classroom where Yoruichi addressed them again. "Alright, that was a good first day. Nothing may have happened but it takes time to see results. That being said, I expect less than half of you will still be here tomorrow. By the end of the week, those still attending I expect to count with my fingers. Only those who truly are determined to learn will remain. You are dismissed!" as she said that the bell rang and the class dispersed.

Soon the classroom was empty except for Tier and Yoruichi. "So, has was your lesson?" asked Yoruichi.

"It went well. Some of the students took it seriously whilst others were obviously uninterested. You?"

"No progress as of yet, but that's to be expected. Only time will tell if they have the potential to learn kido." Yoruichi said as she leaned on the podium. "So what do you want to do now? Our next class isn't for another hour."

"I think I'll head to the library to read. Would you care to join me?" asked Tier.

"Nah, I think I'm going to sit in on some of the other classes." Yoruichi said as she and Tier left the room. "See you later." the two then waved each other off before going in opposite directions.

 **(-)**

"So, what did you guys think of Miss Shihoin's and Miss Harribel's class?" asked Ruby as her team sat down for lunch with JNPR.

"It was... interesting to say the least." answered Pyrrah.

"It was so cool! I want to learn how to shoot lightning from my fingertips!" exclaimed Nora as she jumped up from her seat. Ren, who sat next to her, put a hand on her shoulder and lowered her back down.

"It is rather curious." spoke Blake. "Do you believe their whole 'alternate world' story?"

"Hmmph, if you ask me it is just that, a story." huffed Weiss.

"Oh come on. Can't you just give them the benefit of doubt? Miss Shihoin did do some pretty amazing things without the use of Dust." argued Yang.

"I suppose you are right... but that doesn't make it any easier to believe. It just seems so complicated. Like even if it's true you still can't grasp the concept enough to believe it."

"Seems like you are having a hard time trying to process it. Maybe I can help ease the burden." Jaune said smoothly. "I've been told that I'm good at explaining complicated things. Or was it good at complicating explanations?"

Weiss scooted away from the blonde as she focused on her meal.

"I really hope they are telling the truth and that we are capable of Resurreccion. I can't wait to see how much cooler Crescent Rose can be!" Ruby squealed.

"Of course that's what you're excited about." said Yang teasingly as she poked her sisters cheek. "Sometimes I worry that you have an unhealthy relationship with weapons."

"How so?" asked Ruby as she tilted her head ever so slightly.

"Remember when you used to read Crescent Rose bedtime stories?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Yaaaannnng!" Ruby groaned as the rest of the table giggled.

"That sounds so adorable!" said Nora.

"It really was. I should have recorded a video." Yang lamented.

 **(-)**

The next morning with their first class, true to what Yoruichi had guessed, only half remained. Still, they continued their lesson as planned with but there were still no results. The later classes had even fewer people still attending.

By the end of the week only the first period class still had attendees. Namely teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. Yoruichi and Tier were honestly surprised that they had so many attending by this point.

"Okay class, it seems that you are either the most determined students there are, or you have nothing better to do right now." Yoruichi said as she addressed the class. "Truthfully, you are the only students that remain out of all of our classes. I will say that I am impressed by your tenacity to learn."

"As am I." spoke Tier.

"Which is why I think a little reward is in order."

"What kind of reward?" asked Ruby.

"That will be a surprise. If you are interested in what the reward is then return to this classroom Saturday morning at 7am and make sure you have the weekend free." answered Yoruichi. "But for today we still have class, so get ready for your kido studies."


End file.
